brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sarsath/Suggestions
I would like suggest these ideas for future Super Kitiku Mario versions: - In the opening cutscene, add Mario being overthrown by Luigi, Peach, and the Toad populace, but not before escaping to Kitiku Island along with Yoshi, who remained loyal to him. Then fast forward some time (you decide), have Mario and Yoshi being attacked by the forces of Bowser, which came out of a portal (the entrance to World 8) on top of the island's summit. Mario then decides to go out and defeat Bowser. - After you have defeated a Koopaling, a cutscene will play either: #Luigi and Peach talking about how corrupt Mario had become since he was crowned king and their plans to eliminate Mario once and for all. #Wendy O. Koopa planning to confront Mario with a brand new power (i.e. the Seven Koopalings) under the shadow of her father. (well, after she was defeated in World 3) #Bowser and Kamek talking about how much the Mario brothers were a pain in the side and their desire to kill Mario once and for all. #In the case of Roy, have some Toads ride a hot air balloon for a vacation, only to notice Mario in the sky and that he is still alive. They head back to the Mushroom Kingdom to warn their kinsmen of the danger. - Finish the Chrono Trigger ship level that is in the center of the Overworld map. - Rename Warning - Christmas to The War on Christmas because why not? - Remodel the map of Bowser's Valley and it's levels to look Bowser-ish, especially Finish! Bowser Keep, which will be renamed Bowser's Castle. - Have Bowser be bigger making so that when he grounds pounds, he breaks up to three bricks instead of two and also that his flames and hammers are bigger. - Kamek should fight alongside Bowser when you jump into the secret hole after the first fight with the Koopa King. - Change Wendy's speech before the Seven Koopaling's to reflect that of the aforementioned second cutscene idea. - After he defeats the Seven Koopalings, Mario decides to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom (you decide the reasons), only to be blocked by the seals in the middle path, which will create a path from Bowser's Valley to Luigi's World. - Remodel Luigi's World to look more like a destroyed Mushroom Kingdom - Have 4 side skulls and 4 side pipes (the fourth being on the middle left hand corner of the map) (you decide where the fourth pipe will be from) in Luigi's World instead of 3 side skulls and 3 side pipes. The bottom skulls will remove the bottom seal and the top skulls will remove the bottom seal. - In said world, replace the enemies associated Bowser, such as Goombas and Koopas, with enemies like Toads, Yoshis that rose up against Mario, etc. - Have the final castle be split into two really hard levels, one with Peach as the boss of the first level and either Mario or Luigi be the second. So those are my suggestions. Feel free to add more ideas and give some critiques. Category:Blog posts